The present invention relates generally to a candy holding device, and more particularly to a lollipop holder, or fortune pop, that is designed to display a random message in response to a movement of the lollipop.
Various types of lollipop holders have been previously designed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,471,373 and 5,733,033, both to Coleman et al., disclose battery operated lollipop holders having a plurality of push-button type switches mounted to a housing that may be actuated by a user's hand during consumption of the lollipop to produce a variety of entertaining sounds and light flashes.